La jolie et calme jeune fille ou pas
by Daulphina21
Summary: Lorsque Tiana se réveille, elle ne se souvient de rien. Ce qu'elle ne pas tarder à découvrir en revanche, c'est qu'elle vient d'atterrir dans le bloc. Un endroit remplit de garçons, où ils sont piégés à cause de l'imposant labyrinthe qui les entoure et de ce qu'il renferme... Et malheureusement pour les blocards, Tiana ne compte pas se laisser faire. Pauvres garçons... OC x Newt
1. Chapitre 1

**Howdy**

 **J'écris cette histoire pour le fun parce que, ben... J'en avais envie... J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire et surtout n'hésiter pas à mettre des commentaires auxquels je répondrais au débuts des chapitres suivants. Je devrais sortir un chapitre toutes les une parfois deux semaines( sa dépendra de mes cours et de l'écriture des chapitres, ouai de ma flemme en faite...).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous pourriez trouver, mais elles sont tombées amoureuses de moi et depuis impossible de m'en débarrasser...)**

 **Pour les personnages dans la description je n'ai pas mis Newt mais il n'apparaissait pas dans les personnages donc j'ai seulement mis les deux autres.**

Un bruit sourd. Le noir. Le néant. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens. Je me mis dos contre un des murs de la cage où je me trouve et sentit mon cœur s'affoler avec la vitesse à laquelle je montais (on descendais, aucune idée!). Puis tout s'arrêta, je repris mon souffle pendant ces quelques minutes de tranquillité, minutes trop courtes à mon goût. Au dessus de ma cage, deux portes s'ouvrirent miraculeusement... ou pas. Deux garçons, un blond et un asiatique, apparurent dans mon champ de vision et soulevèrent le grillage de ma cage. Peu à peu, une dizaine de garçons s'agglutinèrent autour au côtés des deux autres. Le blond descendis dans **ma** cage (ben oui je suis arrivée avant, non mais je vous jure!) et me tendis sa main que je toisa avec méfiance.

-Bon tocarde tu la prend cette main oui ou non ? J'ai pas toute la journée moi ! S'exclama t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, il commence déjà à m'énerver celui-là …. Je lui crachai au visage et entendis des rire venir de l'attroupement de garçons.

-D'où tu me traite de tocarde, tocard !

Le blond, qui semblait m'aimer autant que je l'aime, c'est à dire pas du tout, bouillait de l'intérieur. Un sourire sadique prit place sur mon visage, j'ai une irrésistible envie d'en rajouté une couche, juste pour l'énerver encore plus...

-Bah alors, toi qui semblait si bavard, t'a perdu ta langue ?

-Vente... !

Une main se posa sur son épaule avant qu'il n'ait pus finir sa phrase qui aurait choqué les plus jeunes... Quoi que, tout le monde semble avoir le même âge ici, et il y a que des mecs ! Les filles , _help me !_

-Calme toi Gally, tu lui fait peur.

Je lança un regard noir à l'asiatique qui était dans **ma** cage ( Elle est comme même plus accueillante que ce trou miteux où il n'y a, je vous le rappelle, que des mecs!) et qui avait osé insinué que j'avais peur de ce type à la tête de singe apparemment prénommer : « Gally ». Le nouvel arrivant s'accroupit devant moi et me tendis la main comme singe-man l'avait fait avant lui. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil...

-Je m'appelle Minho et tu ne crains rien, n'aie pas peur.

Il continuait à me traité de peureuse, le con ! J'hésitai fortement entre lui craché au visage comme avec l'autre ou lui foutre un coup de poing dans la face quand une voix retentis parmi les gars qui étaient toujours en haut, a attendre comme des,... je sais pas en fait.

-Bon vous la sortez de là ou non ?

-Pas De problème. Répondis Gally.

Il me prit sur son épaule et, après être remonter sur le plancher des vaches, me « déposa » sans aucune douceur sur le sol. Je lui lança un regard noir qui témoignait tout l'amour que je lui porte. Puis j'en profitais pour regarder autour de moi et constater avec indignement que, bah on est comment dire ? Enfermer ? Ha non, il y a quand même une grande ouverture pas très rassurante... Que de joie et de bonheur si on récapitule !

-Sa va aller ?

Je me retournai vivement, toujours au sol ( oui comme une clocharde, et alors ? ) C'était un gars noir, assez petit mais tout aussi imposant, une mine sérieuse presque stricte coller sur son visage. Sans déconner, ce gars me fait penser à... Une barbe à papa!( surtout ne cherchez aucune explication logique, y en a pas.)

-Je m'appelle Alby et ici, c'est moi le chef.

Ok... Bon au moins, il manque pas de tact ce gars. Un blond ( encore...) s'approcha et m'aida à me levée( enfin un garçon à peu près potable!). Il me sourit gentiment

-Sa va aller ? Me demanda t-il.

-Hum.

-Moi c'est Newt, enchanté.

-D'accord.

Mon dieu, quel merveilleuse conversation ! La foule de garçons s'étant dispersé, Alby se tourna vers Newt.

-Bon Newt, tu lui fait visiter le bloc et tu lui explique comment on fonctionne. Ah et aussi, explique lui pour le tu sais quoi...

-Ok, Aller vient. Dit-il en s'adressant à moi.

Super, au moins je vais passer ma journée avec le type le plus sympa que j'ai rencontrée jusque là ! J'entrepris de le décrire pendant qu'il était de dos. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond assez foncé qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, des yeux noisettes et un corps plutôt pal mal proportionner. Des abdos qu'on devinait facilement à travers son polo beige. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vit pas que le dit blond c'était arrêter et rentra, lamentablement faut bien l'avouer, dans son dos me fracassant le nez au passage.

-Sa va ? Me dit-il inquiet.

Javait envie de lui dire « Ben oui quelle question ! Je me suis réveiller dans une cage de fer. J'ai atterrie dans un endroit bizarre avec des gars qui m'ont, pour la plupart, fait chier depuis le début, et je vient de ma péter le nez contre ton dos, mais à part sa, tout va bien ! » Mais je me retint de justesse.

-Bon est ce que tu peut me dire ton nom ?

Merveilleuse façon de commencer une conversation, franchement!( Et surtout ne m'aide pas à me relever, crétin va.)

-Bien sûr, je m'appelle... hum... attend un peu...

Ok, j'ai le début mais pas la fin de la phrase. C'est pourtant pas compliqué, merde ! Il m'a demandé mon nom ! La chose impossible à oublier, avec mes magnifiques yeux noisettes bien entendu... Attends, comment j'arrive à savoir de quelle couleur sont mes yeux alors que je me souviens même pas de mon nom ?

-T'inquiète c'est normal, tu t'en souviendra dans un ou deux jours...

-Mais je m'en souviens ! C'est... heu... pourquoi pas Joan ?

Newt me lança un regard du style : « Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule par hasard ? »

-Bon ok, je m'en souviens pas... je me souviens de rien en faite...

-Comme je l'ai dit, c'est normal.

-Ok. Répondis-je, peu rassurée quand au fait de ne pas savoir qui je suis.

-Aller, je vais t'expliquer comment sa marche ici. Tu es au bloc, tu peux aller où tu veux, sauf là-bas. Dit-il en désignant l'immense ouverture que j'avais remarquer auparavant. C'est interdit à la plupart des personnes d'y aller.

-Pourquoi ?

Mode curiosité activé.

-Il y a quelque chose d'horrible derrière ces portes...

-Quoi ?

-Le labyrinthe...

Hein, comment un labyrinthe peut être horrible ? J'ai un cerveau très développé et une intelligence hors norme (merci modestie, c'est si gentil de ta part de m'accompagner ainsi dans tout ce que je fais) je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

-Les murs changent chaque nuits et sa fait 1an qu'on cherche une sortie

Ah je crois que j'ai compris.

-Le labyrinthe mis à part, on a trois règles ici:1, chacun fait sa part de travail 2, on ne se bat pas avec les autres blocards 3, ceux qui n'ont pas l'autorisation d'Alby ou de Minho ne vont pas dans le labyrinthe, jamais.

-Et il se passe quoi si on désobéit ?

-Tu passe un certain temps dans la fosse, dit-il en désignant la dite fosse, ou tu peux être banni...

-Ah, je crois que j'ai compris...

Y a comme un air de répétition non ?

-C'est la règle n°1 qui va nous intéresser, tu peux pas faire ta part de travail si ta pas de travail, donc je vais tout te montrer et t'expliquer aujourd'hui et demain tu passera dans tout les « ateliers » avec les matons, les chefs, pour savoir ce que tu dois faire ok ?

-Ok d'ac.

-Bon alors y'a les bâtisseurs, ils s'occupent de construire ce dont nous avons besoins, cabanes ext. Les medjacks, ils te soigneront si tu es blessée, les trancheurs qui...

J'écoutais à moitié, me contentant de le suivre. La seule chose qui m'intéresse à cet instant précis c'est un bon petit lit bien douillait avec une grosse couettes bien chaudes et...

-Et il y a les coureurs.

Nous nous arrêtâmes et soudain un détail insignifiant apparut à mes yeux comme l'évidence même.

-Newt?

-Oui ?

-Pour le peu que j'ai écouté...

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mi-blasé mi-amusé.

-...le boulot de coureur est le seul sur lequel tu n'a pratiquement rien dit, pourquoi ?

Il m'observa un instant, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

-Tu vois les portes là-bas ?

-Ouai.

-Tu te demande pas ce qu'i l'intérieur du labyrinthe ? A part des couloirs j'veux dire.

J'observe les portes un instant avant de me tourné vers Newt.

-Bah tant qu'il n'y a pas de monstres atroces moitié chair moitié robot sa me va. Répondis-je en rigolant.

Newt me dévisagea.

-Ben justement...

-Justement quoi ?

-Les coureurs sont des gens qui vont dans le labyrinthe tout les matins, qui mémorisent les couloirs pour trouver une sortie et qui doivent rentré avant la nuit sinon ils sont coincés à l'intérieur et ils meurent.

Ah bah sa à le mérite d'être clair au moins...

-Ils meurent de quoi ?

Newt ferma les yeux.

-La nuit, lorsque les portes sont fermées, des bêtes appelées Griffeurs, sortent dans le labyrinthe et tuent toutes les personnes coincées à l'intérieur. Personne n'a survécu une nuit dans le labyrinthe.

OK... J'étais pas loin de la bonne réponse en fait ! Attend, y a un truc qui me chiffonne...

-Comment vous faites pour les fermer ces portes ?

-C'est pas nous qui les fermons...

Soudain, je dus me boucher les oreilles pour couvrir ce bruit infernal. Je me retourne et écarquillais les yeux.

Les portes se ferment toutes seules...

Après quelques instants les portes se refermèrent entièrement, nous protégeant pour la nuit. Newt s'approcha et mis sa main sur mon épaule.

-Bienvenue au Bloc.

 **Ah chui contente !**

 **j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé, et n'hésiter pas à mettre plein de commentaires pour savoir ce que je dois améliorer.**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans la semaine, le week-end prochain au plus tard !**

 **Gros bisous baveux !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut.**

 **Je suis là, comme vous pouvez le voir et... j'ai le deuxième chapitre !**

 **Bon, il est minuscule mais bon... le troisième sera mieux !**

 **Merci infiniment pour les reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur, snif snif...**

 **Bonne lecture!(sans commentaire sur les fautes d'orthographes!)**

 **Tlphone fisher-price : Merci pour ton commentaires qui m'a faite pleurer!( je suis très émotive... peut-être même un peu trop...) Sérieusement ! Tant de compliments pour une si petite chose... Merci beaucoup ! Pour répondre à ta question, sa sera à la fois inspiré du livre et du film parce qu'il y a des choses du livre qu'il faut absolument que j'insère dans l'histoire mais c'est la même chose pour le film, donc voilà j'espère que sa te dérangera pas !**

* * *

Eh, si une quelconque divinité m'entend, sachez que quand je disais que je voulais un lit... Ben... Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus... plus mieux?

Je suis allongée sur mon hamac. Si dormir avec des garçons ne me dérange pas, leurs ronflements eux ne sont pas les bienvenus. Je me retournais encore et encore pour trouver la position qui couvrirait le plus le bruit des gars quand un cri perçant retentit. Je me redressais en regardant fixement le labyrinthe. Un griffeur... J'étais tellement prise dans ma contemplation(oui je contemple deux portes fermées, et alors?) que je n'entendis pas les pas qui arrivaient dans ma direction. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. J'étais prête à détaler comme un lapin si besoin. Je me retournais vivement et soupirai de soulagement en voyant la source de ma peur.

-Newt, j'aurai pu avoir une crise cardiaque, tu le sais sa ?! Chuchotai-je furieusement.

-C'est pas ma faute si tu ma pas entendu arriver ! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il s'assit à mes côtés.

-T'arrive pas à dormir ?

-Non, ils ronflent trop fort...

-Heureusement que t'es pas à côté de Minho alors... ricana t-il.

-Ho mon dieu, j'ose à peine imaginer...

Un long silence s'installa.

-Newt?

-Hum?

-Tu fais quel boulot toi ?

-Coureur.

-Ah...

Et le silence reprit sa place.

-Bon viens, je vais te montrer un endroit où tu pourra dormir sans être déranger.

Il se leva et je fit pareil. Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à une petite caban. Je rentra après lui et fronça soudainement les sourcils.

-Mais c'est l'infirmerie.

-Tu l'a mémorisé lors de notre visite ou tu viens de t'en apercevoir ? Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Heu, Eh bien ...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Il me désigna le lit d'un geste fatigué.

-Voilà, ici tu pourra dormir sans être dérangée.

-Merci.

Il commença à partir.

-Newt?

-Oui ?

-Je suis vraiment le seule fille ?

-Oui.

-C'est nul...

Et divers.

-On y peut rien, peut-être que d'autres filles vont arrivées par la suite qui sait ?

-Mouai ...

Il ricana devant mon terrible enthousiasme( c'est de l'ironie bien entendu...)

-Newt?

Il s'arrêta de rire et m'observa, attendant que je parle.

-Faites attention demain, toi et les autres coureurs.

-Les griffeurs sortent que la nuit, il n'y a rien à craindre la journée.

-Peu importe,tu pourrais rester coincé dans le labyrinthe.

-Me porte pas la poisse. Dit-il nerveusement.

-Newt promet le moi.

-Promis, et toi promet moi que tu foutra pas le bordel quand je serait pas là.

-C'est dingue sa, tu me connais depuis une journée et tu sous-entend déjà que je vais foutre le bordel dans le bloc ! M'exclamai-je indignée.

-Une intuition peut-être. Rigola t-il.

On rigola quelque minutes. Je me sentais bien avec lui, vraiment bien...

-Au fait, tu partiras à quel heure ?

-Avant que tu sois réveillée, mais pourquoi cette question ?

Je rougis comme pas possible et me mis à bégailler stupidement des choses incompréhensibles. Il rigola et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, ce qui avait le don de franchement m'énerver. Il commença ensuite à partir.

-Bonne nuit tocard. Lui dis-je en utilisant leur ''langage''

-Bonne nuit tocarde.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, je me déchaussai et m'allongea enfin. Quelques minutes plus tard je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

 **Finis !**

 **Bon, il est beaucoup plus court que le premier mais j'ai une excuse ! Ce chapitre était sensé faire parti du premier mais je trouvais que sa faisais mieux comme sa donc je les ai séparer, mais pas de panique ! Le trois conservera sa longueur prévu ce qui veux dire que normalement il sera plus long que le premier. voili voilou.**

 **Comme d'hab n'hésiter pas à commenter et surtout pardonné moi pour les fautes d'orthographe pitié ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera donc dans la semaine( si ma maladie ''j'ai la flemme de faire quoi que ce soit'' ne me reprend pas bien sûr...)**

 **Gros bisous baveux !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonzour**

 **voilà le troisième chapitre de la fiction qui, comme promis, est beaucoup, beaucoup plus long que le deuxième ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci encore pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Tlphone fisher-price : Heureuse de voir qu'elle te plaît toujours autant, voilà la suite ! Toujours désolée pour la longueur du chapitre qui aurait du être plus long, mais bon... Moi et les longueurs sa fait deux... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **LittlePoiZon : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui l'orthographe c'est pas mon fort je l'avoue... Je vais suivre ton conseil et demander à quelqu'un de me corriger ! Je suis contente que le début t'ai plu et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **-** Hé... Heu, réveille toi ? Fit une voie hésitante.

J'ouvris les yeux avec paresse avant de m'asseoir sur le lit. Je me mis à observer l'inconscient qui avait osé me réveiller.

-T'es qui ?

Ma spontanitude ( sa existe ce mot là?) me perdra franchement.

-Jeff, medjack enchanté.

-Tiana, enchanté. Répondis-je en baillant.

Il me regarda avec une surprise que je ne compris pas. J'ouvris soudain grand les yeux. Tiana, c'est mon nom ! Je me levais comme un bourrin, manquant de m'écraser au passage et me précipitais dehors mais avant sortir je me tournais vers le pauvre garçon qui décidément ne comprenait rien.

-Ne me réveille plus jamais... _compris ?_

Il trembla devant mon ton menaçant avant qu'un grand sourire ne prenne place sur mon visage.

-Salut !dis-je en sortant définitivement de l'infirmerie.

Moi, lunatique ? Non pourquoi ?

Je traversais le bloc du regard quand j'aperçus ma cible de dos. Je me précipitais vers lui et sauta littéralement sur lui ( sur son dos quoi...). Il me rattrapa de justesse. ( Donc je suis sur son dos...nan mais c'est pour ceux qu'aurait pas compris...) Quelques garçons nous regardaient bizarrement.

Est-ce que je m'en fous ? Oui.

-Je m'en souviens Newt !

-De ?

-De mon nom Pardi !

-Descend !

Je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

-On va recommencé depuis le début alors. Newt, enchanté.

-Tiana !

-ha c'est plus Joan ?

-Oui bon...

Il prit ma main, leva son bras, entraînant le mien avec lui et se mit à hurler.

-Les gars, voilà Tiana !

Tous les garçons du bloc applaudirent.( je sais, je sais je suis une star...à non? J'croyais moi...) J'aperçus même Gally applaudir, sa fierté à sûrement dû en prendre un coup... Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.(Bon, c'est vrai que je suis un peu sadique mais bon...) Certain vinrent même me féliciter. Alby s'approcha à son tour et me sourit.

-Bienvenue dans cet enfer, Tiana.

-Merci. répondis-je avec un sourire ironique.

Puis je me tournai vers Newt en l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures.

-On est bien le matin ?

-Non, il est une heure du matin, sa se voit pas ? Répondit Alby en faignant d'être choqué.

Je lui tirais la langue d'une manière qu'on pourrait qualifier de totalement puérile.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demandai-je à Newt.

-Sympa, t'a vraiment l'air heureuse de me voir.

-Mais non -je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ben quoi alors ?

\- '' _Je serai parti avant que tu sois réveillée_ '' sa te dit quelque chose ?

-Minho à voulu que je parte plus tard aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu pose beaucoup de question toi !

Un sourire sadique prit place sur mes lèvres.

-T'imagines même pas à quel point...

-Bon va falloir que j'y aille...Dit-il en regardant sa montre sans être un poil perturbé pas ma réplique.

Bon, dans les choses à faire aujourd'hui on peut barrer ''faire peur à Newt en prononçant une phrase inquiétante avec un sourire mauvais''...

Newt s'éloigna en direction du labyrinthe, me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées étranges.

-Tu vas où ?

-Tenir ma promesse pendant que tu vas tenir la tienne!rétorqua Newt.

Je ricana à ses belles paroles pleines d'amour, de solidarité, de confiance... A non ? J'ai du me trompée quelque part... Alby posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Aller, allons te trouver un boulot. Newt t'a expliqué comment sa va se passer ?

J'approuvai d'un mouvement de tête.

-Alors, allons-y.(cette phrase me fais penser à un dessin animé, pas vous?) Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de promesse ?

-Trois fois rien.

-Hum.

Tandis que je le suivais, je me rendis compte que cette journée promettait d'être génial et inoubliable!(retenez bien cette phrase...C'est pas une blague retenez là...Parce que c'est du pur mensonge!)

* * *

-Ho dieu merci ! C'est enfin terminé !

Je m'assied sur une souche en poussant un long, un très long soupir. Une journée géniale, je crois pas non. Et inoubliable ? Difficile d'oublier une telle douleur... Je tournais la tête en entendant quelqu'un arriver dans ma direction.

-Salut Tiana.

-Salut Newt.

Il s'assied à mes côtés. A en juger par les gouttes d'eau qui tombait de ses cheveux, il venait de passer à la douche.(Hummm... Une bonne douche bien chaude, avec un savon à l'orange... Que du bonheur...)

-Alors cette première journée ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Horrible!(C'est exactement le mot qui désigne ma mauvaise humeur... Pas pour aujourd'hui, pour la douche...Parce que bon, quitte à nous envoyer un savon à l'orange, autant nous envoyer un GPS(aucun rapport entre les deux, je sais...))

-Comment sa ?

-Chez les medjacks, j'ai oublier le nom des crèmes et médicaments à chaque fois qu'ils m'en montraient d'autres, Les bâtisseurs, j'ai accidentellement fait s'écrouler une petite bâtisse en cour de construction sur laquelle Gally travaillait d'arrache pieds...

Newt me dévisagea avec insistance.

-Bon ok, c'était peu être un peu volontaire mais bon...

-Tiana...soupira-t-il.

-Et c'est pas le pire ! J'ai déclenché une bataille de tomate dans le potager!(j'avoue être plutôt fière de moi sur ce coup là!)

-Hein ? Comment t'a fait sa ?

-Bah un gars c'est un peu trop approché de moi donc je lui ai mis une tomate dans la gueule et sa a dégénéré, voilà !

-Voilà ? **Voilà**? Tiana tu sais que si Alby apprend que ta foutue le bordel et qu'en plus aucun des matons ne veux de toi il va te...te...Je sais même pas s'il existe un mot pour désigner ce qu'il va te faire !

-Chut!

Il me regarda avec interrogation. Je déglutis lentement.

-C'est quand on parle du diable que celui-ci arrive...

-En même temps tu l'a cherché !

-Et puis de toute façon ils ont pas dit qu'ils voulaient pas de moi...juste que j'étais incompétente dans tout les domaines et qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que je travaille à leurs côtés...finis-je en boudant.

-Sa change pas grand-chose...

-Si !

-Et sa change quoi ?

-Ben...j'hésitais, tout ?

Il secoua la tête, exaspéré.

-Tiana !

Je sursautais et regardais Newt d'un air suppliant.

-Me dit pas que c'est qui je crois que c'est qui viens de crier mon nom...

-J'te le dis pas alors.

-C'est de ta faute !

-C'est pas de ma faute si ils ont finis le conseil !

-T'avais qu'à pas en parler !

-TIANA !

Je me levais en soupirant avant de me retourner en affrontant mon triste destin qui m'obligeais à me diriger vers cet horrible dictateur horrible qui fait peur...(aussi appelé Alby)

-Adieu. Ricana Newt

-je d'un air totalement dramatique.

Adieu à vous, chers lecteurs. Je m'en vais me faire défoncée par Mr barbe à papa.

* * *

 **Bon, est-ce qu'on parle de la taille de ce chapitre ? Non sûrement pas...**

 **Désoler mais j'ai une fois encore du le couper en deux mais si je l'avais pas fait vous auriez du attendre après les vacances de noël ! Donc c'est mieux que rien, non ? Donc je vais essayer de faire la suite assez rapidement mais n'espérez pas trop non plus... REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS!**

 **s'il-vous-plait ?**


End file.
